Watching Romeo & Juliet
by The Bitch Who Died
Summary: She watches her older siblings fall in love. Then realizes she's looking in a mirror. /or/ Oh, how stupid her siblings really are. \One-shot/ sister fic to Symptoms & When Romeo Steals the Wrong Heart [thundercest] [max/phoebe] & [ambiguous billy/nora] R
1. Chapter 1

Nora can see it in Phoebe's eyes. It's something forbidden, wrong, immoral even. But there it is, glistening in her perfect big sister's doe eyes.

Love.

Love deeper than a sister should have for a brother. But to be fair, she sees the same thing glistening in Max's eyes.

Neither surprise her. Ever.

She secretly thinks it's just a little bit romantic. She doesn't really care if it's frowned upon by society. A love more star-crossed than Romeo & Juliet is exhilarating in her eyes. And anyways, they've never really seemed like proper siblings to her.

She's always known. She catches on a lot quicker than Billy. There's a reason she's the boss & he's the minion.

Billy still remains clueless to the secret affections held by their older siblings. And Max & Phoebe remain clueless to the other's affections.

She sighs at how stupid they are for geniuses & shakes her head as Phoebe flashes them a smile before following that blonde rich kid out the door. The angry expression on Max's face makes her laugh a few seconds later. Oh, how stupid her siblings really are.

Billy's eyebrows crinkle together. He still doesn't get it.

Whatever, he will one day.

* * *

A year later & her older siblings' eyes are still polished with that forbidden feeling.

Billy is blinder still at 11. It's not like she expected him to magically grow brains though. Okay, so that's a little mean. Whatever. He's her goon, &, more importantly, her brother, she has a right to be mean.

Max has a blonde girl on his arm though.

Phoebe grew out of her stupid plan to force a crush on that blonde boy. She says his parents found out & made him dump her, but Nora can see that she's lying. She's actually certain that Phoebe broke things off with him.

She smiles when Phoebe glares daggers at him during dinner.

It's laughable, really. The best part is that Mom & Dad don't catch on to _what_ their little angel is fuming about.

Billy doesn't get it either.

It's so, so stupid of him. It's obvious. Max gets girlfriend, Phoebe looks like she's planning his funeral. Can he really not put 1 & 1 together? She rolls her eyes at her brother. Idiot.

The remote chucks itself at Max.

She doesn't bother to hold back her laughter.

* * *

She fixes her bow as she watches them argue. Scream, scream, scream - ouch. They freeze. He didn't. Max Thunderman just called the girl he loves a whore. All because of that stupid, stupid boy with the perfect hair & gorgeous smile.

He utters horrified apologies as she tears up.

Nora gulps as she watches Phoebe hit Max. She watches her big sister break down & cry, desperately smacking Max. He stands there, taking the hits for a minute.

Is this where everything falls apart?

He grabs her, pulling her into a hug. He whispers I'm sorry's into her hair. The fight dies down as Nora watches her now 16-year-old siblings realize what she's known all these years.

Billy joins her seat on the stairs, quiet for once.

He grips her hand. She doesn't want to question it right now. Not as Max leans down to kiss Phoebe. She silently questions when he realized though. She could've sworn she was the only one.

Something about the way Max kisses Phoebe makes her heart race.

Or maybe it's just Billy drawing patterns on the back of her hand.

* * *

At 11, she realizes how Romeo & Juliet ends.

Suddenly, the metaphor stops seeming so perfect for her older siblings. And she stops wishing for her own Romeo.

Billy nudges her. He's gotten cute. She'll kill you if you tell anyone she said that though. Really. She can shoot lasers from her eyes. Don't mess with her.

"Wanna go get ice cream?" He asks.

"What's for dinner?" She can't quite remember what monstrosity Mom is making tonight.

"Meat loaf," he responds.

"Let's go get that ice cream, Billy," she says, rushing to the door.

Max & Phoebe are too caught up in each other to notice their absence.

* * *

She's 12 now. The same age Phoebe was when that feeling first glistened in her eyes.

She realizes that the same feeling is starting to glisten in her eyes. She's spent too much time with her minion. She's watched Romeo & Juliet for much too long. No. She thought she stopped comparing them to Romeo & Juliet. Hm. Old habits die hard.

She's not sure, but she thinks she sees the same gleam in Billy's eyes.

It almost makes her smile.

But Max & Phoebe are both far away so why should she smile? It's romantic though. They chose the same school. She briefly thinks of til death doth us part but that's a fleeting thought.

And it's not because Billy smiles at her. That would just be stupid.

* * *

Hold back that follow or favorite,

And trade it for a review,

It'll serve as feedback & motivation for my writing tricks,

And otherwise, I might just slap you.

- Queen Alison the Obstinate


	2. Alert - Thundercest Community

Seriously, this is **important.**

To those of you who **love** only **my** _Thundercest stories:_ there's a **community** I made **for you** guys.

It's the only Thundermans community as of now. But, if when you read this there are others, it's called **_Thundercest_**.

**Instead of following me** **if you mainly care about my Thundercest stories,** **follow the community.** As the fandom grows, more & more Thundercest stories will be added.

**If you become a staff member**, **your Thundercest stories will be added** automatically. Other than those, the very best, as seen by my staff & I, Thundercest stories will be added.

Obviously, they'll be **run by me before they're added,** so worry not if you don't trust the people I pick to be staff.

You can **PM me** the links to Thundercest stories that you think belong in the community & I'll check them out, too because **submissions** are always **acceptable.**

However, **don't spam me** with PMs about **becoming a staff member.** If you're a **loyal reviewer** who **consistently** shows a **trustworthy, intelligent** side to me, chances are,** I'll PM you** & **send you an invitation.**

Alright? Alright.

P.S. FOR UPDATES ON STORIES, VIEW MY TWITTER, The0ddest0ne


End file.
